


Крайние меры

by NewBeginnings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Past Spock/Nyota Uhura, Star Trek Beyond
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Эгоизм? Или стремление к общему благу?Джим хочет снять с себя полномочия капитана, но не всем это по душе.





	

«Мы делаем все, чтобы чувствовать себя на корабле как дома». 

Он сам сказал эти слова и, в общем-то, верил в них. Вот только проблема заключалась в том, что корабль был не «как» — он и был домом. Айова, пыльные дороги, вечно отсутствующая мать и… другие детали детской жизни не позволяли ему судить о своем первом доме как о _доме._ Академия, несмотря на всю свою гармонию, была учебным заведением. Благодаря ней Джим нашел лучшего друга, получил кучу знаний, умений и возможность выйти в открытый космос; но сложно было думать об этой громадной сияющей постройке в Сан-Франциско как о чем-то своем, родном. Тем более, это был всего лишь один-единственный земной кампус в Калифорнии, а сколько еще таких Академий раскидано по миру…

Нет, именно _Энтерпрайз_ Джим воспринимал как дом.

И решиться уйти из дома — с поста капитана — было тяжело.

Впервые он задумался об этом совершенно случайно. Скотти перемещал его на корабль, когда Джим двигался, и телепортация слегка сбила с толку усталый мозг, так что он распластался на панели и чуть не сбил с ног напарника по высадке. Тот зацепился за стену, выругался, сверкнул глазами на Скотти, не решаясь, видимо, бросить недовольный взгляд на Джима, и удалился, пробормотав:

— Да пошло оно все.

И тогда Джим мимолетно подумал — а почему бы и нет…

И только гораздо, гораздо позже, почти через год после этого, возвращаясь с одной из неудачных миссий, он вдруг осознал, что все возможные рамки размылись. 

— Снова порвал рубашку, — заметил Боунз между делом, сканируя Джима на предмет ранений, и тот чуть не встал столбом посреди коридора.

Очередная высадка. Очередной народ. Очередное задание. Очередная — а они все-таки не были настолько везучими, что бы там ни говорили люди, — неудача.

Все сливалось воедино, дни не заканчивались, и жизнь становилась… просто чередой событий. Случайных, словно выхваченных объективом фотокамеры, картинок. 

И то, что Джим чувствовал себя в капитанских покоях, на мостике и вообще в любой точке _Энтерпрайза_ как дома, нисколько не помогало. Даже наоборот.

Привязанность к кораблю, к команде, к простору космоса и всевозможным таящимся в нем неожиданностям делала принятие решение намного больнее. Но он понимал, что, боясь потерять это все, мог потерять себя.

Боунз тоже это понимал, и, чокаясь бокалами с найденным у Чехова виски, Джим не сомневался — Боунз уже знает. Он всегда знает.

А вот остальным пока знать не стоило, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока он окончательно не примет решение. Через неделю _Энтерпрайз_ прибывал в Йорктаун, и Джим пообещал себе отложить все сомнения как минимум до этого. Пока он витает в космосе, все равно ничего не изменить.

Он знал, что экипаж будет расстроен, но сможет нормально продолжать функционировать. За три года полетов все находящиеся на корабле сколотились в крепкую команду: научились не только сотрудничать, но и действовать максимально слаженно, нашли друзей, завели отношения (а кое-кто и закончил), узнали больше о себе.

 _Энтерпрайз_ был единым целым, и Джим не сомневался, что у них все будет хорошо. Под командованием Спока они достойно продолжат выполнять задания Звездного флота.

Звездный флот… Джим не уходил из него, а просто хотел перейти в другой разряд. Осесть где-нибудь на земле — и не обязательно на _Земле_ , — и надеялся, что руководство не станет возражать.

Краем сознания он понимал, что уход с корабля, на который так отчаянно пробивался, во время миссии-путешествия, в которое так хотел отправиться, мог быть воспринят не слишком хорошо. Но все-таки он, черт возьми, кое-что да сделал за время полетов. И сможет послужить Федерации, оставаясь на одном месте. Так ведь? Он может быть им полезным.

Да и потом, ему вот-вот стукнет двадцать восемь…

Не то чтобы он так уж хотел завести _семью_. Но почему-то казалось, что все вокруг находят вторые половинки или хотя бы постоянных партнеров, взрослеют и умнеют, а он, Джим, как метался по планетам и постелям, там и продолжает.

Впрочем, если быть совсем честным, хотя бы по постелям он уже с полгода не метался, и дело было даже не в том, что встречающиеся инопланетянки его не привлекали. То усталость, то желание посидеть с друзьями, то еще что-то мешало ему отправиться с корабля… в бар и пообщаться с какой-нибудь любезной девушкой.

Что-то мешало… Не хотелось ему.

— Может, ты тоже взрослеешь и умнеешь, — фыркнул Боунз, когда Джим наболтал ему все это. — Того и гляди, заведешь серьезные отношения с какой-нибудь дамочкой из Йорктауна.

Раньше Джим возмутился бы — серьезные отношения? С дамочкой? С базы Звездного флота настолько далеко от Земли? — но теперь только пожал плечами.

— Поживем — увидим, — проговорил он.

Взяв с Боунза обещание не напоминать команде о его дне рождении — довольно бесполезное, потому что команда отличалась неплохой памятью, а Джим находился на корабле и, соответственно, имел день рождения не первый год, — он сделал еще глоток чеховского виски и пожелал спокойной ночи.

Сгонял на странную планету, попытался наладить контакт с крошечными кусачими и болтающими рептилиями, пофилософствовал с лучшим другом и пошел спать. Обычный день на корабле.

Во что превратилась его жизнь?

В лифте он столкнулся с Ухурой, которая, явно заметив, что он слегка выпил, неодобрительно поджала губы.

Джим только закатил глаза.

— Я по делу, — сообщил он. Может, Ухура и не планировала комментировать, но он чувствовал необходимость как-то защититься. Пусть даже до нападения. — У меня… повод есть.

— Твой повод наступит только через несколько дней, — негромко заметила Ухура, — а до тех пор ты только поощряешь свои вредные привычки. Свои и МакКоя.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что нам нужен трезвый доктор в здравом уме на случай, если что-то произойдет, то хочу тебе напомнить — у нас есть Кристина. А Боунз и так регулярно… — Джим с досадой махнул рукой. И чего он вообще завел разговор? 

— Но МакКой не алкоголик, — заметила Ухура, кидая на него непонятный взгляд, — а вот ты вполне можешь им стать.

— Могу, — кивнул Джим. — Рад, что мы это выясняли. 

Двери открылись на его этаже, и он бодро вышел, надеясь без лишних происшествий и бесед завалиться к себе и уснуть.

— Кирк, стой, — в голосе Ухуры прозвучало что-то похожее на сожаление, и он скрипнул зубами. — Я вовсе не имела в виду… Просто нам еще несколько дней лететь, многие уже в предвкушении небольшого отгула и… менее собраны.

— У меня отличная команда, — кивнул Джим. Обернулся. Ухура странно смотрела на него, словно с жалостью, и это ему не понравилось, так что он вперил в нее взгляд и почти мстительно произнес: — Даже жаль будет уходить от вас.

Выражение ее лица резко изменилось, и Джим мгновенно пожалел, что сказал это. Он же _только что_ решил отложить все мысли об уходе с поста на потом… а Ухуре парой слов удалось раззадорить его настолько, чтобы выдрать эту идею. 

— Я не… — он дернул головой, развел руками и решил всего лишь сбежать: надоело. Завтра разберется. — Спокойной…

— Джим, ты это серьезно?

Ухура так редко называла его по имени, что уже одно это стоило внимания. Но он, честно, так устал… И все равно было бы невежливо уйти после прямого вопроса.

— Я над этим раздумываю, — честно признал он. Ухура вышла вслед за ним из лифта, и он, чтобы не дать ей что-то еще сказать, продолжил: — Может быть, мне пришла пора побыть… осесть на одном месте. Подумать о том, кто я, если не стою на мостике или не ношусь за туземцами… или от них, — фыркнув, добавил и подумал, что второе случается чаще. — Иначе я скоро сойду с ума. Да и не могу же я всю жизнь летать! Мой отец погиб в моем возрасте, а мама до сих пор редко бывает на Земле. Я так не хочу. Я хочу дом. Нормальную человеческую жизнь. Я хочу встречаться с новыми людьми — не потому, что не люблю вас, но просто… ограниченное пространство, одни и те же лица, все такое… Я за вас отвечаю. Всегда. Но и мне нужно… — он осекся, понимая, что и так выложил слишком многое. Вряд ли Ухура ожидала такого монолога. Заметив, что она выглядит совсем растеряно, он как можно более беззаботно добавил, подмигнув: — Не переживай, милая. Из Спока получится отличный капитан, а ты ему помогать будешь…

У Ухуры сделалось настолько беспомощное выражение лица, что Джиму стало не по себе. Ее редко можно было вывести из равновесия, но сейчас она, похоже, была на грани. И, если подумать, она была не совсем в себе, уже когда вошла в лифт. Как только он пропустил?

Джим уделял много внимания членам экипажа, заботясь, — об их командном духе, единстве, о мирных отношениях и душевном здоровье каждого, и в свете нынешнего разговора это напоминание било под дых… — но иметь дело с рыдающей девушкой на корабле ему еще не приходилось. А выглядела Ухура сейчас именно так, будто была недалека от этого.

— Что случилось? — осторожно спросил он.

Ухура мотнула головой и словно нехотя отвела взгляд.

— Мы со Споком расстались, — произнесла она ни с того ни с сего, и Джиму потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять эту фразу.

— То есть как расстались? — обалдело переспросил он.

Ухура метнула в него практически свирепый взгляд.

— А вот так, — она скрестила руки на груди, замыкаясь и сдерживая себя. Джим качнулся, сделал шаг к ней. — Расстались. Он не… — она замялась, — у него другие планы на будущее. Не сомневаюсь, он с тобой поделится. 

— В смысле?

Ухура повернула голову в сторону, изучая стену, и сглотнула.

— Он хочет уйти из Звездного флота, Джим. Посол Спок умер, и _наш_ Спок считает, что должен занять его место в… — она осеклась и не стала продолжать. 

Джим молча пялился прямо, почти не видя ее. Ухура снова посмотрела на него, качнула головой, так что убранные в хвост волосы неровными волнами упали на плечи.

— Так что не будет он отличным капитаном, а я не буду ему помогать. — Она резким жестом вытерла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Только вы двое могли… вот так. Но его я еще понимаю — все эти принципы, правила, контроль… Он считает, что так лучше. Но ты, Джим. 

Он опустил глаза.

— Как ты можешь так с нами поступить? _Почему?_

— Я все еще ничего не решил, — твердо произнес он. — Я… так сказал только чтобы тебе досадить. Но я всерьез над такой возможностью думаю — это правда.

Ухура приблизилась к нему, дотронулась до его руки, так что он поднял голову и встретился с ней взглядом. 

— Тогда передумай, — она словно отдавала приказ.

Джим криво улыбнулся.

— Я бы с радостью сказал «Да, капитан, есть, капитан», но… — он передернул плечами. — Мне начинает казаться, что мне здесь не место.

— На _Энтерпрайзе?_ — Ухура подняла брови с таким скептицизмом, что Джим снова поспешно отвел взгляд. — В капитанском кресле?

— Кто я без _Энтерпрайза_ и капитанского кресла? — попытался пояснить он, сразу понял, что неудачно сформулировал, но все равно продолжил: — Не знаю, а хотелось бы выяснить.

— Зачем? Ты всю жизнь, с самого детства, мечтал… — она осеклась, сообразив, что это далеко от правды: он ведь и в Звездный флот записался в последний момент, какое уж там «с самого детства». — Ты только и хотел, что управлять кораблем, — произнесла Ухура тихо. — Очень хотел. И считал, что без тебя мы не справимся. Так был убежден в этом, что взялся вывести из себя _Спока,_ черт подери. 

Джим вскинул брови на это случайно прокравшееся ругательство, но Ухура так… целеустремленно смотрела на него, что он тут же вспомнил, почему минуту назад счел разглядывание пола крайне интересным занятием.

— Тогда вы действительно не справились бы, — пробормотал он.

— А что изменилось сейчас?

Джим вздохнул.

— Как тебе идея отложить лекцию на завтра? — попросил он. — Мне очень нравится слушать, как ты меня восхваляешь, признаюсь, не привык… — он попытался свести все к шутке, — но я уж очень устал. И подвыпил, да.

Ухура закатила глаза.

— Ты вряд ли мог позволить себе _напиться_ на корабле, даже ты не настолько идиот, Кирк, не говоря уж о МакКое. 

— Логичное наблюдение, — не сдержавшись, брякнул Джим и закусил губу.

Ухура отступила на шаг.

— Надеюсь, когда ты проспишься, все эти бредовые идеи вылетят у тебя из головы, — зло сказала она. — Уйти с корабля, вот же выдумал! Что один, что второй — просто бросаете нас из трусости.

— Если ты пытаешься взять меня на слабо или разозлить — не стоит, — посоветовал Джим. 

— Я пытаюсь воззвать к твоей совести, Кирк, должна же она у тебя быть?

Джим пожал плечами.

— Это риторический вопрос?

Вздохнув, Ухура подхватила его под руку и потащила в сторону его покоев. Джим опешил:

— Э-эм? — но послушно пошел за ней.

— Сейчас ты приведешь себя в порядок и ляжешь спать без… употребления не тех жидкостей, и…

— Ты так говоришь, будто я уже на грани того, чтобы спиться, — буркнул Джим недовольно. Ухура хмыкнула.

— То, что ты только что наговорил… Тебе кажется, что ты теряешь себя? — он молча кивнул. — Да и раньше, судя по тому, что я помню, ты любил приложиться к бутылке. Главное — вовремя остановиться.

Джим отмахнулся.

— Я изменился.

— Да ну? — Ухура подняла брови. — Ты помнишь, как мы встретились? Разве ты сейчас перестал вести себя так во время остановок?

— Перестал, — твердо выговорил Джим. 

Ухура недоверчиво на него взглянула. Распространяться о своих опасениях и желании простого знания, что рядом с тобой есть и будет кто-то, во всем тебя поддерживающий, не хотелось. Ухура знала его лучше многих на корабле, но настолько откровенничать с ней он был совсем не готов. Поэтому он ускорил шаг и почти подбежал к своей комнате. Назвал код доступа, двери распахнулись, и Джим уже собирался было попрощаться, как Ухура обошла его и первой вошла в комнату.

— Серьезно, ты теперь будешь со мной нянчиться? 

— Кораблю нужен капитан в нормальном расположении духа и здравом уме… — не совсем ответила Ухура. 

Закатив глаза, Джим закрыл дверь и пробормотал:

— Нормальное расположение духа грозит вот-вот улетучиться…

—…А я сомневаюсь, что МакКой тебе с этим поможет. Он и так тебя слишком хорошо знает.

— А он тут причем?

— Мне только стоило спросить тебя, всерьез ли ты подумываешь уйти с _Энтерпрайза_ , как ты выдал целую речь. Я всегда думала, что ты-то чувствуешь себя здесь как рыба в воде, но… 

— Я так и чувствую, — беспомощно сказал Джим. 

— Тогда почему ты хочешь все изменить? — мягко спросила Ухура, присаживаясь на краешек дивана.

— А _ты_ помнишь, как мы встретились? Вот то было нормальным поведением.

Брови Ухуры так резко взлетели вверх, что Джим выдавил смешок — наверное, нервный. 

— Не подумала бы, что ты боишься ответственности.

— Я и не боюсь! — резко ответил он, подумав об отчетности, нарушении директив и прочих гадостях, которыми так любил упрекать его Спок. — С чего ты это вообще?

— Ну… — Ухура развела руками. — Тогда ты тратил свою жизнь впустую, а сейчас… Как там? Отвечаешь за всех нас. И за корабль. Спасаешь жизни…

Раньше он сделал бы вид, будто воспринимает эти слова как комплименты, страшно польщен и надеется услышать что-то еще приятное о себе… а теперь даже на это сил не хватало. Да и потом — флиртовать с Ухурой? Это было бы…

Интересно. Приятно.

Вызов.

Когда-то ведь она ему и правда нравилась…

— Я не боюсь ответственности, — настойчиво повторил Джим, отгоняя эти мысли. — Я… мне просто… — он вздохнул: и так уже многое наговорил, так чего теперь терять? — Мне не хватает… кого-то рядом с собой. Заводить отношения с кем-то из экипажа было бы непрофессионально и небезопасно. И… страшно. Я и так за вас… — он проглотил слишком резкое «боюсь». Он боялся за каждого. Космические путешествия, высадки, неизведанные цивилизации… может случиться что угодно, и предвидеть это невозможно. В команде были только подготовленные люди, в миссиях участвовали только самые лучшие офицеры, но легче от этого не становилось. Он служил в Звездном флоте _не так уж долго_ и повидал _слишком много_ смертей за это время. И даже стал причиной некоторых. — …переживаю, — закончил он после слишком долгой паузы.

Кажется, Ухура и так услышала невысказанное.

И фыркнула.

Джим скрестил руки на груди, почувствовав себя уязвленным. Ей смешно от этого?

— Нет, извини, — заметив его реакцию, тут же произнесла она. — Просто… никогда не подумала бы, что ты такой. 

Кисло улыбнувшись, он тоже сел, откинулся на спинку кресла, закрыл глаза и только потом сказал:

— Отец в двадцать семь отправил беременную жену в медицинском шаттле с обреченного корабля. Я в двадцать семь… прослыл парнем на одну ночь, бесчувственным и просто развлекающимся за счет своих привилегий.

— Кирк…

— Да нет, это так и есть. — Он открыл глаза. Ухура смотрела на него то ли виновато, то ли с сожалением. Сочувствием. — Просто хочется… Хочется, чтобы кто-то был рядом.

По сердцу полоснуло острым чувством одиночества. У него был самый лучший друг, о котором только можно было просить, замечательный экипаж, с каждым членом которого он установил личный контакт, но все это было не то. Даже Ухура — сейчас она сидит и слушает, но потом встанет и уйдет. 

«Ну, хоть хорошо, что не к Споку», — мелькнула дурацкая мысль. 

Он открыл рот, снова закрыл, вздохнул и отвел взгляд.

— Да говори уже, — попросила Ухура. — Раз начал.

Джим неловко поерзал в кресле.

— А ты не могла бы… — он замялся, сверля пол глазами. Что за бред только в голову приходит? 

— Джим?

— Не уходи, — выдохнул он, так и не справившись с собой. — Пожалуйста. — Ухура молчала, и он, сбиваясь, добавил: — Просто… побудь здесь пока. Поговори со мной. Чуть-чуть. А потом тоже иди спать.

Выражение ее лица изменилось.

— С одним условием.

Джим кивнул.

— Ты спишь на диване.

Он поднял брови.

— Э? С чего бы вдруг?  
Ухура коротко улыбнулась:

— Потому что я буду спать на кровати.

Растерявшись, он подзавис, и Ухура, вздохнув, поднялась на ноги.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты сейчас оставался один. Сейчас или пару часов позже — неважно. Я буду тут, Джим.

Он так и не смог сформулировать ответ и снова кивнул. Тоже поднялся, махнул рукой Ухуре, чтобы она устраивалась, и пробормотал:

— Сейчас, я только в душ…

Забравшись под горячую воду, он прислонился лбом к плитке и сжал кулак. На него редко накатывали приступы жалости к себе, и собственная слабость и неспособность собраться вызывали сейчас только раздражение и еще большую слабость.

Что за вечер такой?

На какой-то миг он подумал, что Ухура не останется, уйдет, не выдержав неожиданно вылившегося на нее потока слов и неправильных эмоций, но она все еще была в его покоях, когда он вышел. Устроилась на кровати, откинув подушку в сторону и подложив руки под голову. Услышав, что он вышел, она покосилась в его сторону. 

— У тебя офигенная кровать. 

— У положения капитана есть свои привилегии, — фыркнул Джим. 

— И большая комната. Не то чтобы я жаловалась, но за эту убить же можно. Никто в здравом уме не откажется от такого.

Она явно шутила, но Джим только произнес с нейтральным лицом:

— И правда, в здравом уме — никто, — и продолжать не стал.

Ухура перевернулась на бок и подперла голову локтем.

— Все мы немного сумасшедшие. Летаем, исследуем… Немногие находят дело, которое им действительно по душе. А мы везунчики.

— Я знаю, что ты делаешь, — нейтрально откликнулся он. — Я и так чувствую себя как идиот. Не надо.

Ухура вздохнула.

— Что вообще ты хочешь получить от офисной службы? Ну, не офисной, — она закатила глаза, — но на земле. Что будет там, чего ты ни в коем случае не найдешь у нас? Только не отвечай, что любви, а то я тебя пристукну. 

Джим упал на диван и несколько секунд молчал.

— Ты действительно считаешь, что я только и хочу, что развлекаться с разными девушками?

— Не в такой формулировке, но да, — кивнула Ухура. — Никогда не видела тебя влюбленным.

— Даже когда я постоянно пытался приударить за тобой? — Повисла пауза. — Это была шутка, — поспешно заявил Джим. — Нет. Я просто… пытался вывести тебя из себя, если сейчас подумать. Это было весело.

— Ты себя вообще слышишь?

— Да, я ужасное существо, бла-бла-бла. Знаю. Кстати, а все-таки… почему ты никогда не говорила мне, как тебя зовут? Я бы отстал.

— Или решил бы, что победил, — Ухура попала в яблочко, и Джим скривился. — Почему ты не отставал?

Он передернул плечами.

— Ты классная. И это было весело, — на всякий случай повторил он. — Никаких тщательно скрываемых секретных нежных чувств, честное слово. Я же почти не знал тебя.

«А потом стало как-то не до этого… Зато теперь я тебя знаю». Вслух он произносить это не стал, вдруг испугавшись того, что Ухура неправильно его поймет. Да, он ее теперь знает и все еще считает, что она классная, но она же встречается…

Хотя нет, уже не встречается…

Какая разница!

Речь-то не об этом.

— А ты чего хочешь от жизни? — надеясь, что попытка перевести тему не выглядит слишком неловкой и очевидной, спросил он.

Ухура вскинула брови, но комментировать вопрос не стала.

— Не знаю, — ответила она. — Может, ты и думаешь, что у меня есть планы на всю жизнь, но это не так. Я всегда хотела в Звездный флот. Сейчас я в самом эпицентре, и меня все устраивает. 

Это было произнесено таким уверенным и спокойным тоном — как простой и очевидный факт, — что Джим даже позавидовал.

Чего ему, действительно, не хватало? Что с ним не так?

Отвечать не хотелось, и разговор неожиданно сошел на нет, словно бы подойдя к логическому концу. Может, и подошел: Ухура высказала мысль, а про себя подобное он сказать не мог, вот и…

Тишина, к его удивлению, не казалась тягостной или гнетущей. Он редко испытывал такое с кем-то за исключением Боунза и вдруг понял, что тот ему действительно не всегда может помочь. Нужно больше друзей? Или дело не в этом? Нужно… что-то ведь нужно…

Признавать, что накануне двадцать восьмого дня рождения он впадает в депрессию из-за того, что хочет и не может _влюбиться_ , он не стал.

Просто скомандовал: 

— Свет — ноль процентов, — и сосредоточился на дыхании Ухуры, гораздо более отчетливом в темноте.

Ему снилось… что-то. Он подозрительно быстро уснул, но тяжелая и забитая мыслями голова давала о себе знать. Вспышки, неровный яркий свет, дребезжащий со звуком так, что хотелось убежать подальше и залезть в убежище, сводил с ума. И ничего более подробного: ни крушения корабля (частый кошмар), ни смерти всех и каждого знакомого по его собственной вине (еще более частный кошмар), ничего. Просто вспышек, звуков и блекло-серого, подминающего под себя все отчаяние хватило. Он проснулся с головой накрытый одеялом, задыхающийся и взмокший, в паре сантиметров от края дивана и просто от _края_. Резко сел, отбрасывая одеяло (откуда оно вообще взялось? Он замерз ночью? Он не помнил…) и глотая свежий воздух. Невидящими глазами уставился вперед, пока из вспышек сна не выплыла комната. 

Раздался шорох, и он, вздрогнув, резко повернул голову.

Ухура, сонная, сидела на постели и смотрела на него — осторожно, так, будто он был диким зверем, готовым броситься на нее в любой момент. Диким зверем без дома, семьи и смысла жизни, маленьким и ничтожным.

— Джим?

Она казалась такой… странно домашней. Совсем чуждым здесь элементом — и одновременно таким, которого именно ему не хватало. 

Ему?.. Да, ему не хватало. Ему было что-то нужно, а он не мог дотянуться и только бессмысленно шатался под вспышками, неспособный сбежать.

— Джим, ты же знаешь, что все будут в отчаянии, когда… если ты уйдешь?

Он знал. Лучше от этого не становилось. Но он _знал_ , и Ухура знала, что он знает, а вот от этого лучше немного, но было. Он не просто так собирается их бросить, не потому что ему все равно, и она это знала.

— И сделают что угодно, чтобы ты остался, — с мольбой в голосе добавила Ухура.

А это тут причем? Джим потер глаза, стараясь вырваться из мутной пленки все еще не спавшего сна. 

— Какая разница? 

У него было такое ощущение, будто что-то очень важное происходит именно сейчас, а он словно смотрит на это со стороны, хоть и своими глазами из своего тела. Что-то очень важное происходит, а он может ошибиться. Только в чем ошибиться? Он пока совсем ничего не может сделать…

— Ты нужен кораблю, и ты не имеешь права уходить с него, — Ухура решительно выбралась из постели, но в последний момент замерла, присев на краешек. — От нас.

Ее голос прозвучал почти агрессивно, и Джим невольно отшатнулся.

— Ты уж реши: или я не имею права, или, как там, что угодно, чтобы я остался… Да и вообще, не думаю, что все-все, не каждый доволен тем, что меня назначали капитаном.

Он старался. Он поддерживал как минимум нейтральные отношения с каждым, следил за тем, чтобы всем было комфортно. И этого все равно оказалось недостаточно. Если не им, так ему недостаточно.

— Все сделают что угодно, чтобы ты остался, — повторила Ухура уже гораздо более спокойно.

Что угодно? Он много чего хотел бы. Слишком много. Он слишком малого добился и почти ничего собой не представляет. Капитан? Да… и все. Одна из самых умных лейтенантов на корабле до вчерашнего вечера считала, что он ставит отношения на одну ночь и выпивку гораздо выше, чем долгие серьезные отношения с кем-то равным — она почти напрямую сказала это всего несколько часов назад.

Создал себе репутацию, а теперь не избавишься. Осесть, что ли, на планете, где о его личной жизни никто ничего не слышал?

Но он хотя бы мнение Ухуры изменил. Изменил ведь? Она знает, что он… в общем, все она знает. Она умная и многое понимает.

«Она классная». 

— И я тоже, — добавила Ухура, и ему потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы вспомнить, о чем вообще речь, — что захочешь, Джим.

От напора и искренности в ее голосе у него почти закружилась голова.

Что он захочет? Джим хмыкнул — в этом-то все и было дело. Что он хочет? Как будто ей будет по силам вот так все исправить.

Он скептически поднял брови. Ухура с вызовом вздернула подбородок, как будто брала на слабо. В этом вся она: не теряет духа. Он тоже так хотел бы...

Он…

Он много чего хотел бы.

— Я хочу, — произнес он тихо и внятно, — тебя.


End file.
